Cicatrices
by Le Confidant
Summary: Las cicatrices hacen recordar a aquellos que las llevaban en sus cuerpos que verdaderamente se habían enfrentado a la vida.


N/A: Esta historia es un «oneshot» de UA establecido un par aun años después del final del «manga». Esta es una traducción de la historia llamada «Scars» para aquellos que no lean en inglés. ¡Espero que les guste!

No tengo beta en español asi que perdonen los errores. (n_n)

* * *

Ed se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño mientras Winry yacía en la cama disfrutándose los últimos vestigios de lo que había sido un intenso encuentro. Ella pensó en acompañar a su esposo en la ducha pero al final optó por quedarse descansando.

xxoOoxx

Cuando Ed salió de la ducha sólo llevaba puesta una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Winry no pudo evitar quedarse observando el aún bien tonificado cuerpo de su amado esposo. Ella aún sentía el mismo entusiasmo por ese cuerpo tal como la primera vez que lo vio en completa desnudez. Winry pensaba que él era el hombre más bello que ella ha visto; perfecto, igual que las esculturas que se encontraban en el Museo Nacional de Central. Ed era su Adonis y eso la hacía sentir como la mujer más afortunada de todo Amestris pero Ed no compartía sus sentimientos. A él no le gustaba que Winry se le quedara observando ya que él se sentía muy incómodo con las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo.

Winry estaba acostumbrada al complejo que Ed sufría por las cicatrices que poseía. Su complejo apareció inesperadamente la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Él se sentía muy avergonzado de sus cicatrices siempre pensando que a Winry le daban asco. Ella aún recordaba claramente cuando le tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dijo que las cicatrices eran cosas hermosas. Winry creía que las cicatrices hacían recordar a aquellos que las llevaban en sus cuerpos que verdaderamente se habían enfrentado a la vida.

xxoOoxx

—Para mi tu eres hermoso —le dijo tiernamente.

Ed sonrió y se sentó junto a ella. Winry se movió de su sitio en la cama y se sentó su lado para estar más cerca de él.

—Me han estado doliendo mucho hoy Winry —él le dijo mientras se sobaba la cicatriz más grande que tenía, la que casi se apoderaba de su costado derecho.

—Ed- ¿quieres que te traiga unas pastillas para el dolor? —ella de preguntó mientras le movía sus largos cabellos detrás de la oreja.

—Naa. Estoy bien Winry —le dijo con un tono medio triste ya que en momentos como ese él se sentía vulnerable y expuesto.

—Esa cicatriz es especial Ed —ella le recordó —Habla sobre un niño que tuvo el suficiente coraje como para sacrificar su vida y salvar del olvido el alma de su hermano menor —ella le contestó mientras le acariciaba tiernamente su cicatriz.

Ed se sobresaltó con el contacto pero se relajó después de unos minutos —Estaba muy asustado Winry —le confesó, recordando los eventos de esa noche trágica en que él y su hermano trataron de revivir a su querida madre.

—Mi arrogancia como alquimista por poco hace que también perdiera a Al en nuestro intento de jugar a Dios.

—Pero al final todo salió bien —ella le recalca —Los dos lograron redimir sus errores y recuperaron sus cuerpos. También terminaron salvando al país- y salvaste mi alma de convertirse en parte de esa piedra infernal.

Winry deslizó su mano atravéz del pecho de su esposo hasta posarla el la cicatriz desfigurada que él llevaba en el costado izquierdo justamente debajo de la costilla.

—Esta cicatriz habla de tu valentía ante la adversidad.

Ed bajó su mirada al recordar la pesadilla que fue Báscul. En ese lugar sus ideales infantiles acerca de la vida y la muerte por poco le cuestan su propia vida.

—Todavía me recuerdo como si fuera ayer el terror que sentí cuando la vida se escapaba de mi cuerpo —él puso su mano izquierda sobre la mano de su esposa y la apretó con firmeza.

—Peleé para mantenerme vivo porque no quería hacerte llorar de nuevo, porque quería vivir el resto de mi vida junto a ti.

—Y lo hiciste Ed —Winry compartió la sonrisa más grande que le pudo mostrar —Mantuviste tu promesa y hoy en día estamos juntos, nuestros adorados niños son testamento de tu triunfo.

Winry se acercó y lo besó suavemente en su mejilla.

Ed puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro y permaneció aferrado a ella.

—¿Sabes? Existe una cicatriz que es la más que me ha afectado.

Winry lo miró con curiosidad.

—Esta cicatriz que esta aquí Winry —le dijo mientras tocaba la cicatriz longitudinal que ella tenía en su vientre —Esa cicatriz habla del día en que por poco te perdimos.

Winry permaneció callada pues era la primera vez en dos años que escuchaba a Ed hablar del día que tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia. El cuerpecito de Sarah estaba sufriendo mucho estrés a causa de venir en posición de nalgas. El médico no tuvo más remedio que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia para salvarle la vida a ella y a su hija. Todo andaba bien hasta que Winry empezó a desangrarse. Ella ya había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre por causa de la hemorragia que cayó en estado de «shock». Gracias a Dios que el médico y las enfermeras pudieron detener la hemorragia antes de que fuera muy tarde y, al final del día, madre e hija sobrevivieron el incidente aterrador.

El estado de ánimo de Winry se ensombreció un poco al recordar ese evento traumático. Ella se toco la larga cicatriz y después miró a su esposo.

—Tu me salvaste la vida Ed. Donastes la sangre que necesitaba para poder sobrevivir.

Winry se aferró más a él.

—A la verdad que las cicatrices si son cosas bellas pues le dicen al mundo que uno si ha vivido la vida con intensidad.


End file.
